


Early Morning Routine

by Mars_McKie



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bad Touch Chancellor Ardyn Izunia, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Semi-Public Sex, Sex on a Car, Voyeurism, anal sex (referenced)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_McKie/pseuds/Mars_McKie
Summary: While out with his camera, Prompto sees something he... probably shouldn't. He takes all the photos.





	Early Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Early Morning Routines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124269) by [Kaittzie (InkTail)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkTail/pseuds/Kaittzie). 



> This work was inpired by the wonderful artwork I got on the FFXV Holiday Gift Exchange. I actually wrote this all on New Year's Day but I didn't want to post it until I could properly say Thank You to Kaittzie for such a wonderful present!!
> 
> I've tagged Dub-con as it's Ardyn and he doesn't exactly ask for permission, and Prompto is the non-con Voyeur. (I hope everything is tagged OK, let me know if you think there's something I should add.)

The inside of the tent was still dark when Prompto woke up, the snoring of two of his fellow companions filled the air along with the sound of the flap being zipped back up. Prompto smiled to himself in his sleeping bag; the Ausace Haven was always good for early morning photographs.

Sitting up carefully, he saw Prince Noctis and Gladio both deep asleep and one spot already vacant. If anyone had asked him before, Prompto would have said Ignis got up early to make breakfast and crack open his first can of Ebony to prepare for the day ahead, but that was only partly true when they camped at this particular haven.

Prompto allowed a few minutes to pass before he pulled on his jacket and crawled out of the tent. The first rays of the sun were cresting over the horizon as Prompto cast his eye around the empty haven; the first time he had woken up to find Ignis missing from camp he suspected that he had gone to find ingredients, as he was want to do.

As a habit carried over from his childhood, Prompto continued with his routine of early morning runs to stay in shape and capture some beautiful sunrise visas. The haven they were currently staying at backed onto the Nebulawood, full of evergreen trees and bushes, and it was on one of his morning runs through the wood that Prompto had accidentally discovered where Ignis slipped off to on these mornings...

This particular morning, Prompto stretched a bit to ease the sleep from his muscles, summoned his camera from the armiger, and set off at a steady jog. He followed a dirt track road through the trees for several minutes before he saw Ignis in the distance. Here, Prompto darted off the road and into the trees, his path becoming more rocky in his desperation to not be seen by his quarry.

The dirt track curved around and Prompto was careful to keep out of sight as he took the lead ahead of Ignis, arriving at his destination a minute before he did.

Sat there in the woods was parked an old fuchsia coloured car with a white racing stripe down the middle, the top down and its owner leaning casually against the door. Prompto slipped behind a tree trunk as the self-titled ‘man of no consequence’ turned to acknowledge Ignis’s arrival.

“Ah, Ignis,” Ardyn sighed on seeing Ignis. “Punctual as always.”

Their attention each focused solely on the other, Prompto took his chance to slip closer, concealing himself behind a bush on the edge of the clearing. His hands clutched his camera as Ignis closed the distance between them.

“Ardyn,” Ignis said by way of simple greeting. The vitriol that so often dripped from his voice whenever he mentioned Ardyn’s name at camp wasn’t completely lost, though there was also an air of awe.

Ardyn smiled at the use of his name and ran his thumb along Ignis’s cheekbone. Prompto raised his camera through the leaves of the bush and focused the zoom. “You are looking well this splendid morning.”

“For one who doesn’t stand on ceremony you sure do talk a lot” Ignis said.

Ardyn pulled Ignis in for a possessive kiss and Ignis’s hands were on him immediately. Ardyn pulled back and chuckled. “My, my, you sure are impatient today.”

Prompto shifted, feeling the same way. He had no idea how long these secret meetings had been taking place between their own Royal Advisor and the Chancellor of Niflheim; he only knew that every time they camped at Ausace, Ignis would disappear in the mornings for this casual liaison with the Prince’s personal enemy.

Initially, Prompto had been shocked, but his artistic eye drew him in and each time he captured more candid shots of the pair of them together in various states of undress and positions. Sometimes the booty calls were quick blowjobs, other times Ignis would bottom while Ardyn would fuck him good and hard. Prompto was careful to keep the photos separate from the ones he showed Noct, forming a personal private collection that he could only make use of when they stayed in a hotel and he could lock himself away in the bathroom for ten minutes, thrusting into his own hand as he poured over the photos.

He had wondered if Ignis was working as a double agent who had been recruited by Niflheim, or perhaps if Ardyn was blackmailing Ignis in some way, but as far as Prompto could tell they never discussed official matters in these meetings, instead focusing solely on physical pleasure.

Ignis’s hands worked swiftly, peeling away Ardyn’s layers of scarves. “Are you under any illusion as to why I’m here?”

“How can I be when you act so forward?” Ardyn dropped his shoulders to assist Ignis with pulling off his heavy trench coat, before capturing Ignis by the shoulders and relieving him of his own jacket. “I noticed you came here without me offering any invitation this time.”

“As if there was any doubt you would be here,” Ignis replied irritably, his fingers working at the buttons on the elaborate waistcoat. “How is it you know every time we make camp here? Or perhaps you spend your entire time here waiting for us?”

Ardyn grinned as his waistcoat dropped to the floor. “I assure you I have more interesting things to do than to wait around for your next booty call...” His ruffled shirt soon followed the waistcoat. Prompto gazed down the viewfinder at his beautifully tanned skin and honed body and felt his dick twitch in his pants. Ardyn’s hands reached behind Ignis to grab fistfuls of his arse and pressed their bodies together, giving Prompto his first shot. The sound of the shutter seemed so loud to him, though thankfully a low moan from Ignis covered it and it could have passed for a twig snapping.

“Indeed,” Ignis murmured, before surging in to press open-mouthed kisses to Ardyn’s chest and neck while his hands worked loose the buttons on his own coeurl-print shirt. The angle wasn’t quite right for Prompto as Ignis’s back was blocking the action.

“So desperate... so needy...” Ardyn hummed, his lips curling up at the edges. “Though -forgive me if I’m wrong- it seems to me like your haste comes out of a need to get back to your charges. Surely his Highness wouldn’t be awake at this hour? Or perhaps you are more concerned about his Shield discovering your elicit affairs?”

Ardyn’s tone was conversational rather than threatening, and Ignis was too focused on pleasuring the older man’s body as he replied, “Prompto runs in the mornings...”

Prompto froze at the mention of his name. As soon as the words left his lips, Ignis stilled in horror as if he wished he could take back what he had just let slip. It was the first piece of intel that Prompto had heard Ignis give Ardyn and he knew it was an honest mistake. Unfortunately, Ardyn heard his slip and latched on to it.

“The photographer?” Ardyn said, a hand reaching up to comb through Ignis’s hair. “Hm, yes, that would be interesting...”

Ardyn ran his hand around to Ignis’s neck and guided him around so that his back was pressed against Ardyn’s chest, his arms hanging uselessly by his side, completely at Ardyn's mercy. Prompto didn’t fail to notice how the view gave him a prime view of Ignis’s bare chest framed by his shirt.

“How would you react if you knew he was watching you right now?” Ardyn posed the question and Prompto gulped. They had no way of knowing he was hiding so near to them, right? “If he were to discover you naked in the woods with my hands all over you...”

One of Ardyn’s hands travelled down Ignis’s abdomen, caressing over porcelain skin and muscles stretched tense and tugged at Ignis’s belt as the other hand still clutched loosely at his throat. Prompto found Ignis’s face through the viewfinder- his initial concern was melting away, his mouth open in a breathy gasp while his eyes were hazed over with lust behind his specs, Ardyn’s face over his shoulder in a predatory grin. Prompto snapped another shot of Ignis’s chest as Ardyn unzipped Ignis’s trousers and dipped a hand into his underwear. Prompto’s own groin throbbed in kind.

“You would be completely exposed for Prompto to admire you,” Ardyn continued in his salacious voice, his fantasy coming so close to the truth. “The way your body writhes under my touch, so eager to receive me...”

In a heart stopping moment, Ardyn’s eyes flicked from Ignis’s face to the bush where Prompto was hidden. Prompto felt like their eyes met through the camera and he froze like a garula in the headlights.

Ardyn smiled wide and his hand tilted Ignis’s face back, though Ignis's eyes were mercifully closed in the heat of the moment.

“Why, if you knew Prompto was watching you right now, you wouldn’t be able to resist putting on a performance for him...”

Ignis reacted to Ardyn’s words as the Chancellor finally freed his dick from his underwear, stroking his long length so that the advisor jerked forward into his hand. Ignis’s hands came up to toy with his own nipples, pinching and rolling them into hard peaks, while Ardyn thrust two finger’s into Ignis’s mouth so that he moaned around them as his body bucked.

The image they created was so hot that Prompto nearly dropped his camera.

Stealing a quick shot then transferring his camera to his right hand, Prompto reached down with his left to undo his own belt and push down his trousers and underwear so that his cock -half hard by this point- bounced free, precum beading at the head. He grasped himself with one hand, spreading the precum over head with his thumb, and jerked himself off in time with Ignis and Ardyn. He had never done this in any of his previous visits, but as Ardyn had said this show from Ignis was entirely for Prompto’s benefit and he intended to make good use of it.

Ardyn worked expertly and Ignis quickly came undone, moaning loudly as he spilled his seed on the ground. At the same time, Prompto bit his knuckle in an attempt to silence himself as his own orgasm hit hard, splattering the roots of the bush.

His mind a haze, Prompto forced himself to focus as he heard Ignis groan sharply, Ardyn’s hands still on him and working his sensitive body.

“You have two options,” Ardyn purred in Ignis’s ear and it carried over to Prompto. “Either I can tease you like this all morning, or you can be a good little whore and get on your knees for me.”

Ignis was quick in turning to Ardyn and sinking to his knees. Ardyn slapped Ignis’s hands away to unzip his own trousers.

“Ah ah,” Ardyn chided. “Mouth only.”

Ignis obediently set his hands on his ankles. Ardyn’s cock bounced free from his underwear and Prompto felt his mouth water at the sight.

Working with just his mouth, Ignis lapped at the head before taking Ardyn’s cock into his mouth. Prompto snapped a shot as Ardyn moaned and worked one hand on the base of his cock and balls while the other corded through Ignis’s hair as his head bobbed, coaxing him and forcing him to take more of his length each time until Ignis gagged when the head presumably hit the back of his throat. His hands remained on his ankles throughout, and Prompto marvelled at his control.

From the look on Ardyn’s face, Prompto guessed he was close when suddenly Ardyn yanked Ignis back by his hair and came over his face. Prompto felt his dick stir again at the sight and quickly snapped another photo as ribbons of white cum splattered Ignis’s face.

Ignis looked stunned, his mouth hung open and looking for once at a loss for words, and Ardyn chuckled.

“This is a good look for you, my dear,” Ardyn said fondly.

Ignis let loose a choked gasp. “You could have warned me...”

“But then your present wouldn’t have been a surprise. And we already know about your secret desire to be humiliated. How would your friends react to see you now?”

Ignis turned red at Ardyn’s words, but Prompto could see it wasn’t all anger; Ignis was definitely blushing. In an attempt to cover himself, Ignis shook himself free from Ardyn’s grasp and set about tidying himself up. Prompto also tucked himself back into his pants and zipped up his trousers.

Looking mostly presentable again, Ignis set his jacket over his arm before stooping to pick up Ardyn’s red and gold scarf. Ardyn held out his hand to receive it, but Ignis made a show of using it to wipe the cum first from his glasses then from his face.

“Oh dear, did I upset you?” Ardyn asked. Ignis threw the scarf on the ground, turned, and walked off in the direction he had come from. “Any time you feel like a booty call you know where to find me.”

Ignis pretended not to acknowledge his words, but if the previous visits were any tell Prompto knew he would be back for more degradation.

With Ignis gone, Ardyn pulled up his trousers and started to fix himself up. It would usually be at this point that Prompto would slip away and returned to camp before Ignis got back, but in his daring he had positioned himself much closer than normal and there was no way back to the treeline without running the risk of being spotted.

His knees ached as he waited for Ardyn to move on and Prompto desperately hoped he wouldn’t be long. A few moments passed as Ardyn watched Ignis walk into the distance. He scratched his neck, looking bored, but then broke out in a smile.

“Oh Prompto!” Ardyn called in a sing-song voice. “You can come out now!”

Prompto’s heart leapt into his throat. _Shit_. So Ardyn did know he'd been there the whole time.

Not seeing any other way out of the situation, Prompto raised himself up sheepishly and walked around the bush into the clearing. Ardyn’s gaze fell on him and Prompto did his best not to shake in his boots. He realised he was still clutching his camera. _Oops, there went any illusion about what he'd been doing._

“Have you enjoyed your private performance here today?” Ardyn asked, tilting his head. He may as well have been commenting on the weather for how casual his voice was.

“I...” Prompto stammered, unsure what to say. Ardyn was still topless, and Prompto was trying desperately hard to not look at his semi-naked body.

“I happen to know you’ve been watching us for some time now,” Ardyn continued, and Prompto gapped. “Oh yes, you and your cherished camera. I wonder- are there any particular favourites that you’ve held on to?”

“I...” That seemed to be all Prompto could say. He could not believe he was having this conversation with their enemy.

“Hm?” Ardyn prompted.

Prompto blushed as he considered those secret photos that he kept hidden from the others. One leapt to mind above the others. “Well... I mean... when Ignis was on the car and, um...”

Prompto stumbled around his explanation of the time when a few weeks ago Ignis had been spread on the hood of Ardyn’s car, a gag in his mouth and his ankles up over Ardyn’s shoulders. His hands had scrabbled for purchase on the polished hood while Ardyn gripped his thighs and metaphorically drove it home.

Ardyn grinned at the admission. “Indeed; I suppose the position must have been intriguing. I wonder what the angle must have been like for the photo... or perhaps it’s your favourite because you imagine it’s you in Ignis's place?”

Prompto spluttered as his mind raced to fill in that mental image and he blushed from ear to ear while his dick stirred again in his pants.

“I see,” Ardyn murmured, seemingly aware of the effect his suggestion was having. “If you would allow it, I’d be happy to relieve your curiosity.”

“Um,” Prompto steeled himself, his knuckles white on his camera. Desire got the better of him as he mumbled, “OK.”

Moving forward, Ardyn pulled Prompto to him by the back of his neck and pressed their lips together in a heated kiss. Prompto gasped into it as Ardyn plucked the camera from his hands and worked at his jacket and tank top insistently until Prompto also stood topless.

“You will need to debrief too,” Ardyn pointed out, his hand wandering stray over Prompto’s chest and rubbing at a nipple so that he whined with need. “The position will do little for you if your legs are all tangled.”

The heat rushed to his face as Prompto obediently pulled off his boots, socks, trousers then underwear until the only thing covering his body were his wristbands. His body shivered with the exposure and he cast a nervous glance around the clearing.

“Very beautiful,” Ardyn said, admiring Prompto’s body. He flushed with a small amount of pride- he was nowhere near as tall or toned as Ignis, and he was secretly glad it didn’t put Ardyn off.

“Turn around,” Ardyn instructed. Prompto hastened to do as he was told, staring into the woods. “Open your mouth.”

Prompto did so and a length of fabric was pulled through his mouth and tied behind his head. It had a salty taste to it and with a stab of shock Prompto realised it was the scarf that Ignis had used to wipe Ardyn’s cum from his face. Ardyn spun him around to face him; he wore a devilish smirk and as Prompto retreated a few steps he stalked after him. The back of Prompto’s thighs hit the front of the car.

“You can scream all you like,” Ardyn said, and Prompto gave a needy whimper into the gag as he sat on the hood, the metal cool on his backside. Ardyn raised Prompto’s camera in his hand. “I’ll take the photos this time.”

*

Twenty minutes later, Prompto limped back to the Ausace haven. His mind was in a state of dazed contentment while his body ached with the feel of good sex. He had snuck a look at the camera soon after he took his leave from Ardyn; most of the photos the Chancellor had taken came out blurry, though there was one of Prompto mid-orgasm that he deleted straight away.

 _No one should ever have to see their own cum-face_ , Prompto thought.

Ignis was there at camp preparing breakfast, looking so composed it was as if the early morning booty call had never happened with his hair neatly styled and his face washed, and he turned as Prompto staggered over the crest of the rock.

“Prompto! Are you injured?” Ignis asked, noticing the awkward way Prompto moved.

“Oh! Yeah, I went for a run; sprained a muscle in my hip, had to double around to avoid a pack of sabertusks” Prompto quickly replied with a grin that turned into more of a grimace.

If Ignis suspected he was lying, he didn’t mention it. Instead, he summoned a potion from the armiger and offered it to Prompto.

“I was starting to worry,” Ignis said, the concern still in his voice. Prompto met his gaze but quickly looked away, the memory of Ignis blissed out with cum on his face still fresh in his mind. “Are you sure you’re OK? Your face is very red.”

“Uh, yeah,” Prompto said, and cracked the potion in his hand to divert attention. The ache in his arse eased slightly, though his hole still throbbed. Ignis returned to the stove to stir the broth.

“Prompto,” Ignis said. Prompto looked up and was alarmed to see a look of sadness on the advisor’s face. “I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to go running on your own anymore. Not with the Imperial Army and other creatures lurking about.”

Prompto pondered over his words. Did Ignis realise that Prompto had been there the whole time? Or was it just worry from him letting slip to Ardyn about Prompto’s morning routine? “You seem to be an early riser too; maybe I could accompany you?”

Ignis gave the smallest of flinches at Prompto's suggestion and Prompto quickly schooled his face into something other than a knowing smirk. “My apologies, I was searching for a patch of wild garlic for tonight’s dinner; the ingredients were difficult to locate in the morning light.”

Prompto pouted, recognising Ignis’s lie for what it was, and settled himself into his camp chair as Gladio and Noct stirred in the tent. _Fine then_ , he thought to himself.  _Keep your secrets, and I’ll know where to recommend we camp tonight._


End file.
